1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light emitting diodes and laser diodes have been used as light sources for headlamps of vehicles and those for outdoor and indoor lightings. In these light-emitting elements, the orientation distribution and color of light are controlled by light-reflective members coating the side faces of the light-emitting elements (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Nos. 2012-99544, 2012-79817, and 2009-164157, for example).
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Nos. 2012-99544, 2012-79817, and 2009-164157 each disclose a light-emitting device including a substrate, and a light-emitting element disposed on the substrate and having wiring formed thereon. On the substrate, a frame-shaped light-reflective resin is formed so as to surround the light-emitting element. The light-reflective resin is applied in the state of viscous liquid so as to surround the light-emitting element, and is cured. A sealing resin containing a fluorescent substance is filled into spaces between the light-reflective resin and the light-emitting element. The sealing resin in the state of viscous liquid is filled into the spaces between the light-emitting element and the light-reflective resin, and is cured. The light-emitting element is thereby sealed on the substrate.